New Trouble
by Animefan1900
Summary: Brawlers defeated Naga and bakugans returned Vestroia. But someone wants to get rid of Shun. Who and why? And who is that blue-grey haired boy? Rated M for safety (again)
1. Attack, Hospital And Kiss

_My first BakuganXBeyblade story. Hope you enjoy! :)_

Chapter 1: Attack, Hospital And Kiss

* * *

-With Brawlers-

"It's over guys", Dan looked at the sky which turned back to sky blue.

"I'm going to miss Tigrerra", Runo said quietly.

"Me too, all of them", Alice said. Dan sighed and jumped.

"Okay, let's stop this grumbling. We won and Drago and others got their home back and everything", Dan said.

"You are so right this time Dan. Don't get used to it", Runo smirked. Dan turned to her and almost yelled.

"I never said I would be right every time".

"But I can see that you want to be right", Runo smiled. Julie began to laugh. Others laughed as well. They finally bet Naga and Hal-G. But next step was to get use to normal life without bakugan.

"Let's go home for now. How about it?" Marucho asked. Everyone nodded and left.

"Hey Shun. Kato could drop you to your house", Marucho said. Shun turned around smiling.

"Sure, thanks", Shun walked to Marucho.

"Bye guys. See you later!" Runo, Alice and Julie shouted at the same time. Dan waved and started to run back home. Marucho called to Kato telling what to do.

* * *

-With Girls-

"We are home!" Runo shouted. Then Runo's father grabbed her into tight hug as tears were flying everywhere.

"My little girl! I was so worried about you!" he cried.

"Alright dad but I'm okay", Runo said. Her father let go as mother came beside him.

"Would you like to eat something?" mother asked. Julie immediately got excited.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you!" Julie smiled even more.

"Julie!" Runo tried to stop her.

"Hah. It's okay Runo. I was the one who asked about it. I was thinking that you could call Dan and others so we could celebrate. You saved the world", Mrs. Misaki told.

"That's great idea. I'm sure Dan will come running here", Alice giggled. Runo took her phone and send a message to everyone.

"That's it. Message has been sent", Alice informed. Mrs. Misaki nodded and went to kitchen. Mr. Misaki pulled two tabled next to each other. That way they were able to sit around same table.

* * *

-With Dan-

Dan just stepped inside when phone started to ring. It was message from someone. Dan grabbed his phone and read the message.

"Hey mom!" Dan shouted.

"What Dan?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Alice sent me a message. Runo's mother suggested a feast because we saved the world or something", Dan explained.

"Surely you're going there", Dan's mother giggled. Dan smiled and put his shoes back on and ran out.

* * *

-With Marucho-

Kato and Shun left ten minutes ago when phone rang. Marucho read the message smiling.

"I'm going to Runo's house".

"Okay. Have fun!" mom said back. Marucho stepped out and decided to run.

* * *

-With Shun-

Shun stared outside of the window. By using ninja trick he was able to put bakugan out of his mind.

"We are landing", Kato said. Helicopter landed and Shun thanked him and jumped out. Kato immediately left back to Marucho huge home. Shun couldn't stop smiling. Grandfather wasn't home yet. Shun unlocked the door and stepped inside. He put his phone on the table. Alice had sent a message about feats at Runo's house but Shun was tired. He walked to bathroom and washed his face. Suddenly something crashed. Shun ran outside and saw broken plate on the floor. Shun knelt down. He stared at it a moment before reaching out. Just then a thin wire went around his throat and pulled Shun up. The wire tightened immediately cutting of the oxygen. Shun tried to grab wire around his throat but couldn't find it. Shun kicked the attacker behind him but guy didn't move. Shun gasped for air and face started to turn blue. Wire cut his throat and blood ran down. Kicking slowed down as his vision became blurry. Suddenly Shun heard a thump and fell on the floor gasping for air and coughing. He also grabbed his throat trying to stop bleeding.

"LEAVE MY GRANDSON ALONE YOU BASTARD!" someone yelled. Attacker growled and ran outside. Shun felt someone grabbing his head slowly. It was his grandfather.

"Shun my boy! Talk to me!" grandfather shouted.

"H…e…y", Shun said weakly. Grandfather put him on his slowly on the floor and grabbed the phone.

"Just keep breathing. You hear me?" grandfather was unusually worried.

"Hello. I need ambulance. Someone tried to strangle my grandson and he's bleeding from his neck", grandfather said: "Okay".

He put it on speaker and placed it next to him. Sun heard apparently doctor or someone like that speaking.

"You have to get something to stop the bleeding. The ambulance is on the way and almost there", voice said on the phone. Without thinking grandfather grabbed scarf and pressed it on Shun's neck gently.

"What now?" he asked.

"Wait and speak to him. He has to stay awake". Grandfather nodded and looked at Shun. After few minutes ambulance arrived and paramedics ran inside next to Shun.

"We take it from here", man said. Paramedics pushed old man out of the way and lifted Shun on the stretcher.

"Let's go!" one of them said and they left outside. Shun's grandfather was following them closely.

* * *

-At the Runo's house-

"Here you go everyone", Mrs. Misaki put a cake on the table in front of them. Dan was drooling.

"Stop Dan. That's disgusting", Runo hit him.

"Sorry but It looks so good", Dan protested. They began to eat. Runo's mother had made food about steaks, potatoes, chicken, sausages and more. Everything looked so delicious.

"Why didn't Shun come?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Did you send him message Alice?" Julie asked.

"I did but he hasn't answered yet", Alice nodded.

"Maybe you should call him or something", Mr. Misaki said. Dan took his phone and searched Shun's number. Everyone was quiet and watched Dan.

"Hello. Are you there Shun?" Dan asked.

"Is this Kuso?" man's voice said. Dan's eyes shot open what made others stare at him even more.

"Mr. Kazami? You're Shun's grandfather. Where's Shun? Is he okay?" Dan tried to be calm but failed miserably.

"No, he's not. Some freak tried to kill him. Just wait when I get my hands on that bastard!" Mr. Kazami yelled. Dan jumped up and hit his fist on the table.

"WHAT?! Where are you?" Dan shouted angry expression on his face.

"At the hospital. Later", Mr. Kazami hung up. Dan pushed the chair out of the way and ran to the door.

"WAIT DAN! What's wrong?!" Alice grabbed Dan's arm. Others were standing as well.

"Let's go to the hospital. Shun is there. And why? Because someone tried to kill him", Dan said and pulled Alice towards the door.

"What did you say?" Runo asked running after him, others following.

"You heard me. Let's go!" Dan was very angry.

* * *

-At the hospital-

Mr. Kazami was sitting on the bench when Dan and others arrived.

"Where is he?" Dan immediately asked.

"Polices are whit him and they told me to wait outside. We can go back when they are done", old man said. After five or ten minutes polices stepped outside.

"Keep eye on your surroundings. There is a chance that he will try again" police man warned and left with his partner.

"So, it was a man", Marucho said.

"I saw his body but didn't see his face which is bad, according to the police", Mr. Kazami said and went to the door.

"Of course it is bad. He might try to kill you too", Dan said. They went inside and saw Shun sitting on the bed. He had bandages on his neck.

"Hey guys", Shun smiled.

"Glad you are okay", Alice grabbed Shun's hand.

"Yeah, close call", Shun turned his gaze on them.

"Do you have any idea who would want you dead? Police maybe asked you this already but still", Julie went other side of the bed, next to Mr. Kazami.

"No. I didn't see anything", Shun sighed.

"We will figure it out. Don't worry but first, let's get you out of this hospital", Dan smiled. Shun laughed.

"They said I'm able to leave tonight. So don't worry about it", Shun said.

"I'm going to wait here", Alice sat down.

"Okay. Come to my house then. I think we left something in there", Runo gave a clue.

"That's right! The food. We will leave something to you too, maybe", Dan smirked.

"You rare so greedy", Shun pointed out.

"No. I'm not", Dan protested again.

"Then why you eat everything before someone else", Runo poked Dan on the shoulder.

"Because I… I…", Dan mumbled.

"Because you're greedy", Marucho continued. Dan blushed as everyone laughed. Others left and Mr. Kazami left five minutes later back home.

"Do you what time you can leave?" Alice asked.

"In two or three hours. So at seven in the evening", Shun watched the clock.

"Good. When we go, let's walk shortest way, okay?" Alice begged. Shun smiled.

"Sure- If that makes you feel better", Shun said.

"Not me, you. We can't know if that man tries to hurt you again", Alice said when her phone began to ring.

"I have to answer this. I'll be right back", Alice left. Shun sighed. If Alice's words are right, he should tell her to leave to Runo's house right now, when it's still bright. Just when Shun tried to stand up, Alice came back.

"What are you doing?" Alice grabbed Shun's shoulder and pushed him back.

"I want that you go back to others right now. I'll be right behind you. Before you say anything, I promise I WILL walk shortest way there as you", Shun said seriously.

"I won't leave you alone", Alice had sad expression in her eyes. Shun sighed and grabbed her arms pushing her away.

"Please. I'll be fine. I won't go anywhere", Shun began to beg her. He had to make her leave, now.

"Just go… for me", Shun finally said. Alice was shocked. Shun wanted to her to leave… for him? Shun had moved his gaze on the ground. Alice smiled and moved slowly forward. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed Shun on his forehead. Shun shot his head up and saw tears on Alice's eyes before she left. Shun raised his right arm and touched his forehead.

"I'm sorry Alice", Shun whispered.

* * *

And Remember to Review :D Hope you like it and (maybe follow it)


	2. Attacked again, Saved and Warning

Chapter 2: Attacked again, Saved and Warning

* * *

-At the Runo's house-

Mrs. Misaki brought coffee to brawlers.

"Thank you", Julie picked one cup and drank: "This is good".

"Glad you like it", Runo's mom said and returned to kitchen. Then door opened as Alice walked inside.

"Alice? Didn't you say you would stay with Shun until he's released from hospital?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah, but Shun wanted me to come here. First I didn't want to and I still don't but you know Shun. He insisted so… here I am", Alice sat down next to Runo.

"Right. Shun is Shun", Dan smirked and pushed grabbed a piece of cake.

"Are you sure about this Dan? Should we let Shun come here alone?" Julie asked worried.

"He's a ninja. And now he knows he has to be more careful", Dan explained. Others still noticed that he was worried. Alice looked outside. Only one hour before he's released.

* * *

-With Shun-

He had put his clothes on and was tying his hair to ponytail. Doctor had told him that he can get ready. Shun sat on the bed after he was ready. Only a few moments before he can leave. Doctor opened the door.

"Remember to exchange those bandages. There isn't anything else. Have a good evening", doctor gave him papers. Shun nodded and thanked as he left.

* * *

-Outside (still with Shun)-

"Now, which way was the shortest?" Shun whispered to himself. Alice probably walked second shortest, hopefully. Shun decided to go shortest because he had to go to others quickly. Problem was that shortest way included a long alley. Shun began to ran. In fifteen minutes he arrived to the alley but stopped. Shun turned around and watched surroundings. There wasn't anyone around but he still felt unpleasant. Shun took a deep breath and walked into the alley.

Shun tried to walk faster but he looked around him every minute. Suddenly he heard huge crash. Shun turned around but didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Shun yelled.

"Me", someone whispered behind Shun. Just when Shun turned around, man grabbed his throat and started squeeze it. He lifted Shun up as he grabbed man's wrists. Shun felt his feet leaving off the ground. He kicked around as he scratched man's wrist with his nails. Shun shot his mouth wide open as he gasped.

"Just go to sleep boy and make my job easier", man mocked. Shun's energy was fading away as his vision became blurry again.

"P…lea…se… Let… go… I… c…can't… breath", Shun begged.

"That's the whole point of this, isn't it?" man smirked. Tears began to fall from Shun's eyes as he felt his life leaving his body.

'Alice', Shun thought. As Shun lost his hope, man suddenly let go off his throat. Shun fell on his back gasping and couching. His vision was blurry but Shun saw someone on top of man who attacked him again.

"Why don't you mind your own business", man cursed.

"I just don't like people who are strangling kids", other one said. It sounded like a boy, around Shun's age.

'How the hell boy was able to knock out a grown man?' Shun thought. It was impossible. Even thought he was ninja he hasn't been able to knock out his own grandfather, let alone an adult. Shun saw man kicking boy off of him and leaving. The boy was just standing there watching after the man before walking to Shun. But as he walked closer Shun lost consciousness.

* * *

\- (After losing consciousness) -

Kid lost consciousness when boy arrived in front of him. Why he had to help everyone? Boy sighed and picked the boy up. He began to walk towards his own place. It was near alleys which was good sometimes but times like these where he finds helpless kids was really annoying.

* * *

-With Brawlers-

"Where the fuck is he?" Dan growled.

"Language Dan", Runo hit him again.

"I'm just angry and worried. We should go and find him", Dan stated.

"No we are not because we have to go home. It's late", Julie said sadly. To be safe, Runo's father took Dan and Marucho taking them home. Dan looked out of the car window. He wanted know if Shun was still out. Marucho was home first. During the drive to Dan's house there was no sign of him.

"Did you have fun?" mother asked.

"Yeah, but can I go outside? I want to look for Shun", Dan asked back.

"I'm sure Shun can take care of himself. But you go to bathroom and sleep", mom pushed Dan towards.

"Okay. I hope you're right", Dan sighed slowly.

* * *

-With Shun-

Everything was fuzzy when Shun woke up. He rose to sitting position and looked around. He saw boy sitting on chair and doing something.

"Where am I?" Shun asked. Boy didn't say anything. Shun stared at him, waiting for answer.

Who are you?" Shun talked again, breaking the silence. Then boy stood up and turned to him. He had cold eyes. Shun swallowed.

"Nowhere. Now you can leave. I'm not going to carry you to your home or anything. Now leave and try not to come back here. I'm not going to save you every time that dude tries to kill you", boy said. Shun shot up.

"Do you know who that guy is? And why he's trying to kill me?" Shun was frustrated.

"Unfortunately I know him and I tell you to stay with someone, but not with me", boy said and grabbed Shun's arm.

"Who are you? And how did you knock that guy over?" Shun pulled his arm away. Angry expression appeared on boy's face.

"I owe you. And if you're trouble, I want to help or something", Shun reasoned.

"I don't need anyone's help. Besides I want to be alone. NOW GET LOST KID!" Boy yelled. With that he grabbed Shun's arms and threw him out. Shun fell on his stomach and looked back. He saw boy closed the door. Shun stood up and sighed. 'What was that for?' Shun thought. He turned away to walk off.

* * *

-With boy-

He watched as kid left slowly. He knew he did wrong thing by throwing him out. Then he saw same dude going after the kid.

'So he was still around' boy opened the door and went to the roof. He had to get ahead of him.

* * *

-With Shun-

It was really late and he bet others were worried. Shun turned his head and immediately saw him. Man was right behind him.

"Leave me alone! You hear me?!" Shun shouted. Just then boy jumped between them.

"You really are pissing me off" man hissed.

"Feeling's mutual", boy said.

"Just get out of my way Kai. This involves you too but you will die later", man hissed even harder.

"What are you talking about?" Shun asked.

"Shut up kid!" boy yelled. Then he stared forward. Shun turned around and saw black van and two others, two women.

"If you insist Kai, you can come with us also. Just makes my job easier", man smirked. Shun was terrified. What was going on? They turned back at the man. He had gun was pointing it at them.

"I know you are not stupid Kai but I'm not sure about that ninja boy", man walked to them: "Walk and go inside".

Women opened the door and they were pushed inside the van.

"I'm going to give you warning. I will kill you painfully if you try something stupid", man laughed and locked the door.

* * *

-Inside the van-

"Great. This again", boy sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Shun was getting tired of boy's attitude: "It was Kai, wasn't it?"

Boy shot his death-glare towards Shun and stayed quiet. Shun growled and turned his head away. He had enough of Kai.

* * *

Remember to Review :D Hope you like it and (maybe follow it)


End file.
